


Appreciation

by softbiker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death by fluff, F/M, adult themes but no explicit smut, bucky is turned on by emotional intimacy, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbiker/pseuds/softbiker
Summary: Bucky's girl goes out with her friends, and has some thoughts on their relationship when she gets back.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Sat down and wrote this in about an hour this afternoon, I just couldn't get the thought out of my head! Let me know what you think :)

Bucky is almost finished loading the dishwasher when he hears her come in. His extra-sensitive hearing tells him when she drops her keys in the dish by the door and toes off her shoes in the hallway. Her socked feet shuffle softly down the hall towards him, a smile creeping up his face.

“Hi, Buck.”   
  


“Hey, baby,” he replies, looking over his shoulder to smile at her. “How was brunch with the girls?”

“Oh, good. Really good,” she smiles back, though her eyes seem a little far away. “Let me go change and then I’ll tell you about it?”

“Ok, honey.”

“Oh, and thanks for doing dishes by the way!”

He’s done with the dishes when she comes back, dressed in pajama shorts and an old college t-shirt, fuzzy socks covering her perpetually cold toes. She perches on the arm of the couch, glancing at the screen of her phone for a moment before tossing it aside and giving him one of those classic inviting smiles. The kind he can’t resist - not that she has any smiles he can resist. Bucky wipes his hands on the kitchen towel and rounds the island, approaching her. When he’s within reach, she grabs his hand and tugs, directing him to sit on the couch, and swings herself around to drop into his lap. 

“Hi,” he whispers, delight swimming in his eyes.

“Hi,” she says against his lips. He tilts his face up just a little, and she rewards him with a kiss. 

She pulls away quickly, quicker than he would like, but she’s pouting in that thoughtful way she has, her fingers tucking his hair behind his ears, so he says nothing. Rubs her back and waits.

“Brunch was nice,” she says, finally. “Malia’s girlfriend proposed - we’re really happy for her, she’s so much better than the last girl she dated. You remember, the one that wouldn’t commit, and then it turned out she was talking to other people on Tinder.”

Bucky nods, humming a little. “That’s good, tell them congratulations for me.”

“Okay,” she smiles. Her silence comes back then, but it’s soft and open, a pause that he waits for her to fill. When she looks at him again, her eyes are wide and curious.

“Buck, do I appreciate you?”

He’s taken back a little - that was one of the last things he expected her to ask, right up there with “can Tony join us in a threesome”. Does she appreciate him? He has no idea how to answer, except for the obvious.

“Sweetheart, of course you do,” he frowns a little, squeezes her thigh in comfort. “Of course. Where is this coming from?”

She sighs, one hand going to the back of his neck to rub softly at the hair at his nape.

“It’s Lily...her husband,” she shakes her head. “They’re not doing well. She says that sometimes she just feels...invisible to him, like he doesn’t even notice her.” She sighs. “It’s been really hard. They’re just growing further and further apart and she doesn’t know what to do.”

She stops speaking for a moment, her mouth working and eyes shining a little.

“It’s just that-” her breath hitches a little bit. “I’ve been thinking about this all morning, you know, and it got me worried and - God, Bucky I don’t ever want to take you for granted.”

_ Oh.  _ Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up. That’s what she’s so worked up about?

“Don’t gotta worry about that, sweet girl,” he shakes his head.

“But I want to - I want to tell you how I feel because, maybe I don’t say it enough. Or I don’t say it all the way.” She takes a deep breath, the hand that’s not stroking his hair coming around to cup his jaw, her thumb settling into the dimple on his chin. “You’re so good to me, Bucky Barnes. Really. You see me, and you chase me, and you have never made me feel invisible, not even once. You always tell me how much you love me, big and loud, and even when we’re fighting you never make me doubt how much you love me. And maybe this is all really,  _ really _ corny…” her laugh is small and embarrassed, tucked into her shoulder. “But I...I never want  _ you _ to, to not know just how much you mean to me. You’re it, Buck. You’re my everything.” She shrugs, finishing her speech with that little curl to her lips, the one that’s all sweetness and his heart is fit to burst and he’s-

He’s gripping her around the waist and shuffling their positions on the couch, pressing her down into the cushions and making himself at home on top of her. She gasps a little at the sudden reversal, both hands digging into his shoulders, that little smile turning mischievous. He presses his forehead against hers. 

“You’re my everything, too,” he says, his voice low, before slanting his mouth over hers, sweet and firm at the same time. The stubble along his jaw prickles her cheek, but she locks her arms around his neck anyway, pulling him impossibly closer, not even air between their bodies. He feels her sigh into his mouth as his tongue slips into hers, and he pours all his passion into the embrace, his hands roaming and squeezing, truly unable to let her go.

When they break for air she’s laughing - and panting - her head falling back against the arm of the couch and he takes the opportunity to dive in for her neck. She sighs a little more, nearly moaning now at the feel, but a soft giggle slips through every so often.

“You know,” and he can just  _ hear _ that smile in her voice, it’s the cheeky one now - “It’s always the sappy stuff that really gets you going, Barnes.” 

His laugh is throaty and deep, shakes her own chest where they’re pressed together oh so tightly. She can feel his cheshire cat grin against her neck.

“Well, I’m a physical man, babydoll,” he says, his husky voice sending a shiver down her spine. “Tell me you love me, and I’ll say it back with my mouth between your legs.”

She giggles and her head turns, teeth tugging delicately at the shell of his ear. 

“I love you, Bucky Barnes,” she whispers.

He’s grinning all the way as he shuffles down the couch, grinning into her stomach where her t-shirt has ridden up, grinning as his fingers curl into the waistband of her shorts. Grinning so wide he could split his own face because that smile he loves so much is all for him, and  _ this _ \- this is his, too.

He’s grinning the entire time he tells her how he loves her. 

  
  



End file.
